Talk:The Complete List of PPC Fiction
Does anyone know how to get this website past the spam filter in link form? http://www.a n z w e r s.org/free/ppc/index.html It has Agents Sarah and Light's missions in it. --Araeph 03:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :*I copied their home page to a livejournal account and linked to that. The LJ page has the original site. A make-do fix, maybe, but better than nothing.--Chaoticidealism 14:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) # Stories with a new mission count (updated within the last month) should have the number in red. # Stories that are new (created within the last month) should have a green NEW! tag. It would be nice if people would then also put the date of the update behind the number. Perhaps only in the html-code (!-- date --) Replace parentheses with pointy brackets. That way, people don't have to remember themselves to remove the red and green after a month, but other people can help to make sure things aren't new for ever and ever. IndeMaat 08:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) New organization: *All stories--interlude or mission--count for the mission count in parentheses. Multi-part stories don't count as separate missions (usually they're just split in two because LJ doesn't let you post long missions) unless they're one of the Legendary Badfic missions that stretches over multiple stories (LxC, That Series, etc.) *In each section, sites are organized by first how many missions the agent team has, then by the agent's first name (not last; many don't have last names). Each agent pair is listed in alphabetical order as well. That means that if your agents complete a mission, you may need to move them up toward the top of their section. ** (Time stamp would be nice so I know who I'm disagreeing with). Two points: # the assignment is unclear. It took a while before I figured out that by "site" you meant the list under the heading. For easier understanding: the list (per section) is organised by putting the most overworked agents at the top, and when several agent-teams have been on the same number of missions, by putting them in alphabetical order. # Not all agents have first names either. I remember an agent introduction where the agent refused to give anything other than his last names.Indemaat 21:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ## Maybe just the name the agent is best known by? One of mine is David Kelok, but he goes by Kelok so much that the name David is not even mentioned in all missions.Miah 79 23:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Possible Changes I was looking through the DMS section of the list, and there are quite a few Divisions that only have one or two missions, a lot of them are for pretty rare fandoms. This may all be the irrelevant ramblings of a tired brain, but it just came to me that some consolidating in DMS would make the page look neater. I'm looking specifically at: Group 1: Labyrinth, Legacy of Kain, Pride and Prejudice, Sci-fi/Steampunk, Shadowlands, Tamora Pierce, Troy, and Valdemar/Mercedes Lackey. About half of the links are broken in this group. *What would the general opinions be of possibly moving missions from this first group to the Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms? #We could maintain their identity by making them Divisions of the Sub-Department. That might work well for most of the items in the next group as well, Something could remain a division of rare fandoms until it reached a significant number of missions. Maybe five? Then be made its own division. This would cover agents like Tasmin and Allison, remaining in the Sub-Department, because they take on all sorts of rare fandoms, whereas these other agents only take whatever they are labeled as. Group 2: Bleach, The Matrix, Narnia, Phantom of the Opera, Wheel of Time, and X-Men. This group seems to be more popular/common in terms of quantity of fanfic or with current Boarders, or they still have active agents and might therefore grow. I'm just pointing out that they also have a lot of broken links and not very many missions listed. Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist (which does have more than five missions) could both go in as sub-divisions under Anime/Manga. *Basically, I am wondering if we could limit the Divisions to things that have a large quantity of fanfic, or more than one or two pairs of agents, or more than five of missions. I kind of like the idea of sub-divisions in such a large department as DMS. It looks all organized and professional and stuff like that. ;) #While speaking of divisions, the All-Purpose Department is pretty much all about being divided up by what continuum the agents work, would it be okay to actually label them? I think Echo Kazul and Kat Daydream worked Star Wars, and Brightbeard and Barid are in Warcraft? I admit to mostly selfish reasons for asking this, as I am about to move Kelok and Unger to the Sherlock Holmes division of the All-Purpose Department. Black Jewels is a quarantined continuum now. What would you all think about relabeling it to something like "Historical reports from now Quarantined continua" or something like that, just so it is obvious that we only have that mission listed because it was okay when it was written, and if any other missions are found that fall in that category, we could group them all together. Okay, my long winded, probably irrelevant rambling is over.Miah 79 07:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Miah--I agree with your reasoning. You should pitch it to the Board and see what they think. It'd be a good idea to group the rare fandoms.--Chaoticidealism 01:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC)